scratchpad_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mutant Enemy Productions
Mutant Enemy Productions is a production company that was created in 1996[1] by Joss Whedon to produce Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The company also produced the Buffy spin-off, Angel, and his two short-lived science fiction series, the space western Firefly and his high-concept Dollhouse, produced by 20th Century Fox Television.[2] Mutant Enemy also produced the internet series Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog[3] and the film The Cabin in the Woods. Mutant Enemy is currently producing the superhero series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. along with ABC Studios and Marvel Television.[4] Its offices (made out of glass bricks) were on the lot of 20th Century Fox in Los Angeles, previously the home of Chris Carter's Ten Thirteen Productions. According to March 2006's issue of UK magazine [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Word_(magazine) The Word], the offices were closed not long after [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angel_(1999_TV_series) Angel] was cancelled. Productions The following table lists the production credits of Mutant Enemy.[5] Name and logo The name "Mutant Enemy" is taken from the song "And You and I" by progressive rock band Yes, of whom Whedon is a professed fan: "There'll be no mutant enemy/we shall certify/political ends/as sad remains will die." (On the special features of the Buffy DVDs, Whedon also says in an interview that he called his typewriter "mutant enemy".) The company's end-of-credits logo and mascot is an intentionally poorly animated vampire monster cartoon figure crossing the screen from right to left and saying, "Grr. Argh." It was drawn and voiced by Whedon himself. In certain episodes of Buffy the animation was changed: *"Becoming, Part Two": He says "Oooh, I need a hug" instead. *"Amends": He wears a Santa hat. *"Graduation Day, Part Two": He wears a graduation cap—the image used is a reversed logo from the U.S. national college honor society Mortar Board. *"Once More, with Feeling": He sings the line in falsetto. *"Storyteller": The monster (overdubbed by cast member Adam Busch) sings a line from the episode, "We are as Gods". *"Chosen": He turns and pulls a face at the viewer. The episode "Bargaining, Part One" references the end-of-credits logo. Tara gives Giles a small rubber monster and says "And a monster. Sort of a Sunnydale souvenir, we thought. Grr. Argh." In season seven of Buffy, there is a species of ancient Vampires called "Turok-Han" or Ubervamps. They look like more detailed versions of the Mutant Enemy. In the canonical Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season 8 comic books, issue 22 "Swell", on page 10, the slogan for an in-comic fictional product is "Vampy Cat! Grr! Argh! He'll love you to the Santorio Corporation!" Parodies At the end of the credits of the animated sketch comedy parody show Robot Chicken, a parody of the Mutant Enemy, Inc. logo appeared with Joss Whedon (guest starring as himself) providing the "Grr... Argh..." As the enemy mutant rips apart the city, the scene cuts to an office where Joss Whedon is playing with dolls and an executive says to him, "Come on Joss, that's why you got kicked off Wonder Woman." Members Staff members of Mutant Enemy, all of whom have writing and/or production credits on at least one of the above shows, have included, in alphabetical order: *Jeffrey Bell *Elizabeth Craft *Steven S. DeKnight *Ben Edlund *Jane Espenson *Sarah Fain *Tracey Forbes *David Fury *Drew Goddard *Drew Z. Greenberg *David Greenwalt *Rebecca Rand Kirshner *Tim Minear *Marti Noxon *Doug Petrie *Mere Smith *Maurissa Tancharoen *Jed Whedon *Joss Whedon *Zack Whedon References #'^' "Business Entity Detail". California Secretary of State. Archived from the original on 2010-04-02. Retrieved 2013-01-28. #'^' "FOX '08 New Series: Dollhouse". Fox Broadcasting Company. Archived from the original on 2008-05-19. Retrieved 2008-05-25. #'^' "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog". #'^' Lowry, Brian (August 4, 2013). "Review: "Marvel's Agents of SHIELD"". Variety. Retrieved August 5, 2013. #'^' "Mutant Enemy filmography". Internet Movie Database. Retrieved 2008-07-21. External links *A Brief History of Mutant Enemy |- ! scope="row"|Comics | |- ! scope="row"|Web | *''Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog'' |- ! scope="row"|Family | *John Whedon *Tom Whedon *Jed Whedon *Zack Whedon *Maurissa Tancharoen |- ! scope="row"|Related articles | *Bellwether Pictures *Mutant Enemy Productions *Whedonesque.com *Unrealized projects |} Category:Buffyverse Category:Fictional vampires Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Privately held companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Media companies established in 1996 Category:1996 establishments in California Category:Works by Joss Whedon